BeastBoy's Secret Poem
by Nikkii-Love706
Summary: BB writes a love poem for a spcial someone! COMPLETE!


BeastBoy's Secret Poem

By:Nikkii-Love706

Disclaimer: I, Nikkii-Love706, sadly do not own Teen Titans or any of the characters. But it is a dream of mine to own it! –sniffles-

Warning: Extreme fluff!

~Lets Begin~

Beastboy was sitting in his room writing a short poem to the demi-goddess herself, Raven. He started writing around 10pm and when he finished it was an ungodly 3:30am. And he still didn't like what he had written. Thinking he would work on it in the morning, he got up from his desk and placed the poem onto the side table. Stripping of his uniform he slipped in under his comforter, leaving his window open for a cool air. He finally passed out around 4. He dreamt of a beautiful raven flying in the night sky.

BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R

The next morning he woke up surprisingly early, 10 am. Well, early for him atleast. Looking at the letter on the side table he got nervous. 'I hope she doesn't react badly.'Getting and tossing on some light sleep pants. He went down the hall to the bathroom and knocked lightly. A soothing voice to Beastboys ears answered his knock, "Be out in a minute." 'Ah Raven.' He smiled to himself, then the door opened to reveal her, her hair still wet and only in her leotard. A waft of what smelt like lavender invaded his senses, it smelt nearly appitizing. Raven seemed to have noticed the look of lust in his eyes because she stammered a hello then backed away and waved a bye. When Beastboy finally realized that Raven had left he hit himself right smack dab in the middle of his forehead, making it a dark green color.

He entered the bathroom, taking a shower and cleaning himself up for the day. When he was finished he ran back down the hall grabbed his money from the top drawer of his dresser and headed out of the tower to do his shopping.

First he stopped at the flower shop and bought a single white rose. Then headed of to his other location the jewelry store. Looking around the small shop he found the perfect necklace for Raven. It was a simple polished onyx gem stone on a white gold chain. Smiling to himself he purchased it and headed back to the tower. Not even 10 steps in he ran right into Cyborg. Noticing the rose and present he got an mischivous glint in his eye. "Hey BB. Who's the rose for? Is it Raven?" Beastboy knew that the robotic man before him knew that he Beastboy liked the loner of the tower. "You will just have to wait and find out. Wont you?"

While heading up to his, Ravens and Cyborgs floor he attempted to gather up his courage. He took a calming breath before knocking on her door. The door slid open and Raven popped her head out, she seemed surprised to see him there. "Yes Beastboy?" He smiled, "Hey Rae. I just came to see if you would meet me at 8 tonight on the roof?" She looke interested, then nodded, "Sure. See you tonight."

He went to his room and got everything he would need and practised what he would say. By the time he got it down it was already 7, jumping up he headed to the roof to set everything up.

BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R

At exactly 8pm Raven arrived, looking around wonderingly. "Beastboy? Why did you want e up here?" She stated looking at all the candels, BB was standing in the middle of the roof holding a single white rose and small green box. "I have something important to tell you." She jestered for him to continue. "I have a question to but first I want to read you something," He cleared his throat and begun to recite his poem to her,

"My Heart is like a Light House,

that Shines Throughout the Night.

Until the Day you Walked in,

And Stole my only Light.

Now that Light begins to Fade,

With each Tear I shed.

I hope you understand,

That light will soon be Dead.

On this Summer Morn,

Please think of this dear friend.

I always will and always have,

Loved you till the end!"

He looked Raven straight in the eye and said what he has wanted to say for years, "Raven, I Love You! Will you go out with me?" She looked at him with what could only be described as love and adortion. "I Love You to Beastboy. And y-yes, I would love to go out with you!" BB walked over to her, taking her hand and lightly kissing it. Then smiled at her, "Thank you, Rae." He pulled her in for a heart pounding, weak in the knees kiss that was so passionate when they pulled away they were both alittle dizy. They sat down on the roof, stargazing, sharing loving looks and special kisses.

BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R BB3R

The End!

*I might add a Sequel….maybe…..^-^


End file.
